Your Heart Never Lies
by ryuchi-shuichi41
Summary: Myotismon never thought he would ever fall in love. But then the digidestineted appear to the digital world, and he feels himself attracted to a beautiful blonde. But a certain brunette is also in love with that blonde. MyotismonMatt TaiMatt CANCELLED
1. Follow Your Heart

_Summary: Myotismon never thought he would ever fall in love. But then the digidestined appears to the digital world, and he feels himself attracted to a beautiful blonde._

_Paring: Myotismon/Matt_

_Rated: T_

_Genres: Romance/Angst _

Myotismon was once again staring in the mirror which he spied on the digidestineted whit. Three weeks had gone and he hadn't attacked them, not at once. And he didn't want to either. He knew he had to sooner or later, otherwise his image would get hurt and then he would not anymore be the one that everybody feared. Other evil digimons would point at him and laugh, and they would say:

- Look, there's Myotismon who didn't dare to attack seven kids whit their pathetic digimons.

He didn't want to think that. But something inside tells me that I would regret killing those kids, he thought. I know I'm pathetic but I'm just not in a killing mood.

- My lord, a voice behind me said. Shouldn't we attack those digidestineted. It has gone three weeks.

- I know Gatomon, I know. I just don't feel like it.

The digimon cat stared at him. This was so unusual for her lord. He never thought a single second thought before killing his enemy. So why now.

- You're ruining your rumour my lord, Gatomon said. You have to do something.

- Is it me or you who is the lord here Gatomon? Are you requesting my decisions?

- No master, sorry master.

And with that Gatomon ran away.

Myotismon continued watching the digidestineted. Right now the boy with large funny hair was fighting with the beautiful blonde boy. Myotismon felt his dark heart beat faster as he watched the boy closely. He would never admit to anyone, not even to himself, that he felt attracted to him. The boy was pretty tall for his age, his silky soft skin was pale as the moonlight and his hair had the same shade as the sun, if only not mightier. But he never smiled to anything, except for maybe his little bother he could up a smile for awhile, but not a really big one. And in some way, Myotismon wished that he could make the boy smile.

_OK, I hope that wasn't to confusing. Anyway, thank you for reading it anyway. _


	2. You're Acting Like Children

_OK, here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy. _

- Seriously Tai, why can't you never listen to anyone else but yourself?!

- Why can't you just shut up for once and follow orders, Matt?! God, why must you be such a rebel?

Once again Tai and Matt were fighting over some decision Tai made. The other digidestineted didn't say anything. Tai and Matt fighting wasn't something new and it turned out to be one of their daily routines.

- Do you really think going to Myotismon's castle is a good idea. To tell you the truth... it's stupid! You're leading us to a certain death!

- Oh, you have any better ideas, blondie?!

- No, but...

- So shut up!

Now Sora had enough. That was also one of the daily routines.

- You both, shut up! She said harshly. Tai, Matt's right. Going to Moytismon's castle is like walking in to your own doom on purpose!

Matt was giving Tai the "told ya" look.

- And you stop smirking Matt! She said just as harshly as she said to Tai. Why are you such a rebel? Can't you just for once just do as you're told?

- And what's wrong with saying your opinion? Matt asked. Sorry to tell you but why must _you _act like you're some kind of a queen? It really pisses me off!

- Take that back!

- No!

Now both Sora, Tai and Matt were fighting like kids. Tai and Sora was complaining about Matt always being a cold hearted rebel that it was impossible to understand. Matt and Sora was complaining about Tai's stupid decision and Tai and Matt was complaining about Sora always acting so mighty. Now everybody else was getting really annoyed.

- SHUT UP!!! ALL THREE OF YOU!!! They screamed.

- Gees, Mimi said. That's so childish. I thought you were a little bit more smarter than this Sora! And Matt and Tai, you're fighting is turning really annoying. If you want to fight, then atleast spare us from it!

Everybody was staring at Mimi. They had never heard her talk like that. And for once, she was right. They were acting like kids.

- Sorry, Sora said.

- It's okay, Tai said. I just got pissed off. Sorry Matt.

But Matt didn't answer.

- Come on Matt, we both said sorry.

Tai, Matt always wants to be along after a fight. You should know that by now.

Matt was really pissed off. He knew they were acting childish but he didn't care. Why must Tai always have to be so arrogant. He never listened to anyone else but himself.

- Hey Matt, wait up will ya?

He saw his digimon Gabumon running towards him.

- Hey Gabu, he begun. Am I really that much of a rebel that it pisses people off?

Gabumon was quiet for a moment. He loved Matt but sometimes he did understand why Tai got so pissed off with him.

- It's okay to tell the truth Gabu, Matt said. But I think I already know the answer. .

- Matt, it won't hurt you to listen to someone else for once, Gabumon said. It's okay to tell what you think, not everyone has the courage to do that, but sometimes it hurts other people.

Matt nodded. He was well aware of how disturbing his attitude could be sometimes.

- Matt, are you...

- I'm fine thank you Gabu, he said and tears came into his eyes, but he didn't dare to let them fall. Uhm, Gabu?

- Yes.

- Could I please be along for a while. I need to think.

- Okay. But don't be late. You could get attacked by some evil digimon. Who knew what they would do with an digidestinated on his own.

- Don't worry Gabu, Matt smiled. I'll be fine.

If Matt only had known that Myotismon was hiding a little bit away from him, he wouldn't have asked Gabumon to go away.

_Aaaaarrggghhh! Stupid Matt, and now Myotismon is attracted to him. What's going to happen now? _


	3. You're Mine!

_Third chapter of the story. Myotismon is taking Matt with him to make him his (Myotismon's) lover._

Myotismon was hiding behind the trees watching as the wolf digimon walked away from Matt. He couldn't have better luck. He had thought he had to be forced to fight against the digmons to get Matt, but he willingly threw himself in Myotismon's arms. He sneaked behind him until he was so close he could reach out his hand to touch the boy.

- Hello Matt, long time no seen.

Matt turned around to face Myotismon. _God, his eyes are like sapphire. _He could see fear in them.

- Myotismon, he whispered.

- So you do remember me beautiful. Good, because I remember you.

Matt wanted to run but his legs didn't want to obey. He tried to scream but the vampire covered his mouth with his long, pale hand, and with his other hand he dragged Matt against him so that their bodies touched each other.

- Shh, don't struggle, don't scream, he whispered in the boy's ear. I'm only here for you.

He realised his hand from Matt's mouth. He expected the boy to scream, but he didn't. Myotismon sighed out in relief. He covered Matt with his wings and whispered.

- You're mine beautiful.

Tai was getting really frustrated. Matt hadn't showed up yet, and he was getting really worried. Even if he and Matt fought a lot, he liked the blonde. TK, Matt's little brother, was also getting worried.

- Will Matt show up Tai? He asked.

- Of course he will, Tai said smilingly. Don't worry.

But he was also worried to death. _Matt, were are you_?

_So how was that. Good? Boring? Terrible? For those of you who wants it to be a Taito. This is the part when you leave, cause it's going to be Myotismon/Matt in the end. Don't get me wrong, I like Taito but I just wanted to make a different story. Review!!! Oh, and for those of you who wonder how someone can have such a terrible problem with the grammar, well, I'm from Finland and there is my sorry excuse. _


	4. Falling For You

_OMG! I'm up to the fourth chapter._

Myotismon realised his grip around Matt as soon as they returned to his castle. The blonde looked up at the vampire in fear. For some reason Myotismon felt sad about the look the beautiful boy gave him.

- Don't be afraid. I won't kill you.

Matt just shaked his head in disbelief. Did Myotismon really think he was that stupid that he would trust the vampire wouldn't kill him. Myotismon was his sworn enemy and would probably just use him to lure the other digidestinated and then slaughter them one by one. But one part of him said that Myotismon was telling the truth. _No, don't think like that Matt! He **will **kill you! Do **not **trust him!_

- You can trust me Matt, the vampire whispered. I won't kill you. You'll be safe here.

_Be safe here? No way I'm going to be safe here! He's going to kill me for sure._

- It's getting late, Myotismon said. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow.

Matt did feel tired so he wasn't going to protest. _Yeah, maybe a good night sleep will make me feel better. No, maybe when I wake up tomorrow I'll realise it was just a bad dream._

Now Tai really was worried, and so was everyone else. Gabumon blamed himself for leaving Mat like that. Tai also blamed himself for never telling him how much he meant to the brunette.

- Tai, are you really sure Matt will come back? TK had been asking Tai the same question for hours.

- YES!!! For the thousands of time! YES!!! WE WILL FIND MATT!!!

Tai regretted that he had shouted at the small boy who looked so much like his darling Matt. Tears started to gain in his blue eyes. he began to sob.

- TK, I'm so sorry. Tai said. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Matt is your brother so I understand you're upset.

- Don't touch me! TK screamed and ran over to Sora.

Sora laid her arms around the sobbing boy. If, looks could kill, Tai thought as Sora stared at him with angry eyes that only Matt used to give him.

- I'm so sorry TK, he whispered.

- That's enough Tai! Sora said. I think you've said enough now! No wonder Matt left! You're never thinking about anyone else than yourself!

Tai started to cry himself. Wasn't Sora being a little too harsh? TK, started to cry harder.

- Tai you idiot! You made Yama leave!

Tai didn't listen. How could Sora say that he was the reason Matt's not here? He wanted him back just as much as TK. And when he had him, he would tell him how he really felt.

Myotismon sneaked into Matt's room as soon as he was sure the boy had fallen asleep. He slipped over to the bed watching the sleeping beauty. Matt looked so relaxed, and Myotismon found him even more beautiful in real life than all those times he'd been watching, admiring, wanting him from the mirror. He wanted to touch him, kissing him, making..._no, get a grip on yourself, Myotismon,_ he thought_. Do you honestly think he'll fall head-over-hills for you if you rape him?_ _It's too early for those kind of things_. Matt mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like "TK". Who the hell was this "TK" that had taken his boy's heart. Myotismon decided to have a little chat with him tomorrow morning. Matt was his, and no one was going to change that!

_OK, I know vampires are not supposed to be able to be out in the sun but in this fic Myotismon can. Sorry. And once again, I'm sorry for my bad grammar._


	5. Not Letting You Win

_Fifth chapter of the story. Thank you Evenstar606 for your support._

It was not until noon that Matt finally woke up. _Huh, _he thought. _Where am I? And where the hell are the others. _The he remembered. His fight with Tai. Running away. Myotismon! He was still in Myotismon's castle. _So it wasn't a dream after all. _He sighed. _I'm so fucked_!

- Good, you're awake!

Matt snatched directly at Myotismon's voice. Why was Myotismon out in broad daylight. Wasn't vampire very sensitive of sunlight?

- I thought...

- ...vampires wasn't able to be out in broad daylight. True! But I'm not only a vampire, but a daywalker. So, try to get used to it, 'cause you're going to stay here for awhile.

_Yeah, I'm fucked up, _Matt thought. He had no idea why the vampire wanted from him, but it looked like he was going to spare his life atleast. _But what about the others, and TK?_

_Damn, he gets you every time, _Myotismon thought and admired the boy's beauty. He had never felt like this around anyone before. Sure, it was a long, long time since he was around a human before, but this boy made even angels look like ordinary people. He hated himself for letting Matt have this effect on him, but he couldn't just help it.

- What are you staring at.

Matt's voice brought him back to reality. He hadn't been realising that he was staring. Now Matt sure never would fall for him.

- Nothing, he said. Why don't you get up, I'm just gonna go to visit your friends. So I won't be gone too long.

- Don't kill them! Mutt suddenly burst out.

Myotismon just grinned at him. He hadn't planned to kill them yet. If he did, then his tiny chance with Matt would be gone. No one wanted to be friend, and especially not a lover, with someone who'd killed all his friends.

- Don't worry beautiful, he said. I won't kill them. But you have to promise me that you'll stay here.

Matt was shocked. Myotismon had made it clearly that he wouldn't kill him, but what he really wanted from the blonde was still unknown. Well, most of it was. The vampire did call him "beautiful" and when he told him he wasn't going to hurt him, he did sound like he was telling the truth.

- Well?

- Okay, he said.

The vampire looked pleased.

- Good, he said and left off leaving a crying Matt alone.

Tai and the others went off early to look for Matt. It was already morning and still no sigh of him. TK had been crying the whole night worrying for his oniisan. Tai hadn't get much to sleep him either. He had been up the whole night waiting for Matt to return but as expected, he didn't show up. Sure, Matt used to run off like this a lot but he always came back before the night. He was sure Matt had atleast been kidnapped.

- Hello digidestinated, a familiar voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around to face the familiar face of Myotismon. He smirked at them.

- Why so surprised? He asked.

- Myotismon.

- Yes, he said.

Tai was quiet for a moment. Did maybe Myotismon have something to do with Matt's disappearing? Maybe he kidnapped him and is now holding him as a prison.

- Where is Matt? He asked.

Everyone turned their faces from Myotismon to Tai.

- Tai, you don't...

- I know he has him! He shouted. Matt would never run away like this!

The vampire grinned at him. This boy was smarter than he looked like. But the looks he held in his eyes when he asked about Matt showed that he also cared for the blonde. He wanted to hurt Tai, but he promised Matt not to kill any of them. But he was not going to let Tai win.

_Oh no, now Tai and Myotismon are not only enemies, but sworn rivals. Who's going to win Matt's undying love. Tai? Myotismon? _


	6. What Do You Want From Me?

_Oh my god, I'm already up to the sixth chapter. When I first started with this fic a thought everyone would flame it. Okay, I've only got like six reviews and four of them are from __**Evenstar606**__ but __**V.H.Laurens**__ and __**amberanime **__have given me positive critics too. Two have put this story on their favourites (and alerts) and four have put it on their alert so I guess I'm not such a bad writer after all, it's just that the idea is stupid. _

Myotismon and Tai stared at each other. None of them wanted the other to have Matt. Tai had also figured out that the vampire too was attached to the blonde. But he wouldn't let him, and he saw in the vampire's eyes that he was thinking the same.

- So, Myotismon said. You think you'll be able to save your friends hot ass from me?

- If you as much as touch him...

- You'll what? Kill me, hurt me?

Tai was quiet. He knew he would never be able to defeat Myotismon with his bare hands.

- Relax, the vampire laughed. I won't touch Matt until he is comfortable around me. Really, do you really want Matt to stay here with you where he always get judged because of his hair colour?

Tai winced. Myotismon was right, again. He always called Matt a stupid blonde when he actually was smarter than he was. Matt wasn't the stupid one, _he_ was. Tai just made decisions without asking the group their opinion. Some leader he was.

Myotismon knew he had got the brunette and enjoyed it, his eyes told it. He wouldn't let Tai have Matt so easily.

Tai had never blamed himself so much as now. Myotismon had hit the nail and considering Matt. _Matt, please don't fall for this creep. Please, I'm begging you. Don't let him seduce you. Don't go to bed with him... no, no, no Tai, you have to trust Matt. He knows what he's doing. _

- Well, Myotismon said. I'd better be going now. Matt's probably waiting.

And then he was gone. Everybody was shocked. Did Myotismon just come and leave, without hurting them? Only to tell that he had Matt. Something wasn't right here. They were sure of it.

Myotismon returned to his castle only to find a sleeping Matt. _Heh, _he thought. _But I really don't mind watching him sleep. God, he's beautiful. This boy is definitely made by angels. But I really need to talk to him, I don't think he really knows his position. _He shaked the sleeping boy lightly.

- Hey, he said in a soft tone. Don't sleep, or you won't be sleeping next night.

- Mm, the boy mumbled. Go away dad, it's early.

- No Matt, it's already noon.

- It's still early, now go back to sleep.

Myotismon sighed. What was this beauty for a sleeper. (_A/N now you get a taste of what my mum goes through every single morning_)

- Matt, it's me, Myotismon, so I'm not your dad and you'll get up whenever I tell you. Now, get up!!!

Matt wakened up directly at Myotismon's harsh tone.

- What?

- We really need to talk, you and me.

- What's about to talk about. I'm going to stay here for the rest of eternity.

Myotismon sighed again. He knew from before that Matt could easily sneeze at you but he didn't realise it would make him so annoyed. Matt stared at him like he was some kind of freak. Well, he couldn't blame him. They're supposed to be enemies, but instead Myotismon wants him as a lover.

- Listen here Myotismon, he said. I don't know what you want from me but I don't care. You can hurt me, rape me, kill me, do whatever you want, but I don't care!

- I would never do that to you okay, got it!

This was really annoying Matt... a lot. Why was the vampire so confusing. Why couldn't he just tell him clearly what he wanted instead of trying to make him believe he wanted him as a lover.

_Really, this story is going faster than any of my other stories. Yippee!!! Hopefully it'll be completed soon. _


	7. Confusing Part

_Am I not absolutely great? Seven chapter is up and even doe I'm all feverish and coughing 24/7 I managed to write this chapter. So beware if it's a little bit crazy._

This had been the most boring week in Matt's entire life. Nothing happened, and Matt kinda had hoped Myotismon would try anything, but no. The vampire was actually acting like a gentleman towards him, and in some way, it bothered Matt. It's not like he wanted him to do anything nasty with him, but damn, couldn't he give him just a little taste of what was really going on?!

- Matt?

Matt had grown very used now to the vampire always sneaking up on him.

- What?

- Do you mind keeping me company for a bit?

Now that was something new. He had never seen how Myotismon's castle and he admitted that he was pretty curios how it looked. The vampire had demanded him to stay in the room so that his servants wouldn't see him.

- You never know who you can trust, he said.

Matt followed Myotismon to a much lighter room. It took some time for his eyes to get used to the light. Myotismon opened a door and held it open for him.

- Ladies first, he smirked.

Matt ignored the vampire's comment and step inside the big room.

- So, he said. do you usually spend your time here. I mean, I know you're a daywalker, but I still thought you preferred darkness before light.

- I do, but I thought maybe you would like to get out in the light once in a while.

- What happened with "You never know who you can trust"?

Myotismon wanted to slap the teen but he decided that that would only make everything worse.

- They know you're here and I have no choice but trust them. I know it was wrong to keep you locked in a dark room for a week but hey, I could have let you stay there for eternity.

Matt smirked.

- Well too bad, humans don't live forever and what will you do when I grow older and don't look like this anymore?

Myotismon had thought about that too, but it was more a question of do it or not. Matt wouldn't be a fine vampire, he would be great. He had an angelic, but yet dangerous beauty that was one of the most important parts for a vampire to survive. And he himself wouldn't mind spending rest of eternity with this boy.

- You know he said and lifted Matt's chin so that he looked straight into the vampire's icy violet eyes. Maybe I won't let you grow old. Even if I'm not like the vampires you've heard of in those films of yours, I survive in drinking blood from other creatures, and I can't remember last time I drank human blood. The sweetest and purest blood in the universe.

Matt was still smirking. No way he was going to let Myotismon drink his blood! The vampire had to beg him for it and Matt was known for being incredibly stubborn. Once he had decided something, it was almost impossible to make him change his mind. And here, Myotismon was babbling some bullshits about drinking his blood.

- And do you know which human blood tastes the best? The vampire asked.

Matt shook his head even if he did have a little clue what the vampire wanted.

- The blood of your loved one, the vampire whispered. Especially if he/she is beautiful... like you.

The vampire bent over to Matt ready to kiss him, but the boy pushed him away. First, the vampire was shocked but the look in the blonde's eyes made him regret his actions.

- Sorry, he said. I didn't mean to... I just, I just don't want to be alone anymore.

And with those words, the vampire fell to his knees and sobbed.

Matt almost felt sorry for his captor. Ever since his parents divorce, he had been alone. His dad had took him with him to Odaiba, away from his mum and brother, and seeing the vampire so desperate after a companion, made his cold heart break. He sat infront of the crying vampire and laid a comforting arm around his neck. Myotismon pulled him into a strong hug and hugged him like he was afraid that he might loose him if he let go.

- Myotismon...

- Shh, please, don't struggle. Please, I just... I just want to hold you. Just for now.

Matt didn't struggle nor did he hug back. He just let his captor/lover hold him like what seemed like minutes. Soon the vampire broke away from the hug and squeezed him onto the floor so that he laid on his back with the vampire laying over him.

- What... what are you doing?

- Shush beautiful!

And with that, the vampire bent over and kissed him on his lips.

_So how was it? Did you like it? I know this story is a lot different from the other stories, but I like to do write something new. And since there are no Myotismon/Matt romance stories, I decided to write one myself. _


	8. Unrequited Love

_I never thought I would write two chapters the same day but I just had nothing to do so I decided to write an eight chapter. I love being sick. _

Matt was in shock as the vampire massaged his lips. It wasn't a forceful kiss no, it was warming, loving, like you kiss someone who means a lot to you. Suddenly, Matt feared that the vampire might try to bite him so he tried to push him away. Myotismon broke away from the kiss and looked straight into his eyes. The look he gave Matt made him almost cry. The look was filled with pleas and sorrow. Like you look at someone you love very much but they don't feel the same way about you.

- Myotismon, he said. I... I'm so sorry, but I really don't feel the same way about you.

- I know, but I love you Matt. I've loved you since I first saw you, and I really hoped things could work between us if you learned to know me.

Matt was now on the verge of tears. No one had ever told him that they loved him, not even his own mother had told him that. And here... here was Myotismon, who was supposed to hate him, confessing his love for him.

- Myotismon, I really don't know what to say, I mean, I'm flattered but...

- ...you don't feel the same way. That's okay, I didn't expect you to. But the least you could do is to accept it.

Myotismon loose his grip around Matt and stood up. Matt followed. Things was much clearer for him now than it was for a week ago.

Myotismon didn't want to show Matt that he was crying. He excused himself for a moment and stormed out of the room with tears coming streaming down from his eyes. _Why, _he thought. _Why am I so weak when it comes to that boy. Did I really tell him that I love him. _But he couldn't deny it anymore. He knew it would never work, but it still hurts. How pathetic! An eleven year old boy and an ancient vampire in a relationship, it sounded so unbelievable pathetic. But oh, how he wished it wouldn't. How he wished Matt would just say three little words to him. That would definitely make him the happiest creature in the entire digiworld. Only problem was that Matt would never utter those words to him. Even that deadbeat Tai would have a bigger chance than he had. _So this is what unrequited love feels like, _he thought and broke down on his knees, sobbing.

_I really hope you liked these two chapters. And don't worry, Matt will fall in love with Myotismon. So it's going to be my little special love couple. _


	9. The Most Boring Chapter

_Oh my god, this is the most boring (and thankfully the shortest) chapter in the whole story, I hope. I just thought that only write about Matt/Myotismon would soon turn pretty boring and hopefully, they'll be back in next chapter. _

Myotismon wasn't the only one who was having a hard time. Ever since the vampire's friendly visit to them, Tai had been determined to go to Myotismon's castle immediately to rescue Matt.

- Tai, are you sure about this? Sore asked.

- I've never been so sure in my entire life! Tai said harshly. Or do you have any better idea?

Sora shook her head, but she wasn't so sure if Tai had though through this clearly. She had known Tai so long she could remember and Tai had always been the guy who acted before he thought, no matter what she said.

- Tai, please be reasonable about this, she tried.

But it was no use. Tai had decided that this was the right thing to do and no one would be able to stop him!

- Sora, I love him. And not knowing what that creepy vampire is doing to him freaks me out!

Sora stared at Tai. Did he really just say that he loved...Matt? A boy? Not that she was a homophobe, she had absolutely nothing against it, but she always thought as Tai as a ladies man.

- Sora, are you...are you okay with this?

- Of course I am, Tai, she answered. We've been friends for so long now that it would feel like throwing a very important part of your life away by rejecting you just because of your sexuality.

- Really?

- Really, Tai. Really.

Sora smiled at him and Tai knew that she would always be on his side, no matter what. And she had also seen Myotismon's gaze as they talked about Matt. The vampire felt definitely something for their blonde friend, but whatever if it was lust, or even love, she knew Tai would do anything to stop whatever-was going-on between Matt and that creepy vampire.

_Sorry for the short chapter, I admit it was __**to **__short, and very boring. And such a long time, I was just so out of ideas and every shit like that. Well, hopefully, next chapter won't take to long. _


	10. What Do You See In Me?

_Ah, the tenth chapter of the story and all. This is my so far longest fanfic XD. From now on, I'm going to be so fast that this story soon will have it's end, hopefully, 'cause I'm the slowest writer in whole Helsinki._

The digidestinated decided to go rescuing Matt the very next morning. Sora wanted to wait to think about a plan, but Tai said it the sooner they got Matt out of Myotismon's castle, the better. He feared what Myotismon was doing to his best friend, and if Matt was hurt... Myotismon sure would have to pay it!

- Please Matt, try not to get into more trouble, he whispered silently. Please Matt, be safe.

Three days had gone now after Myotismon's confession, and no one of them said anything about it. Instead, they both acted like nothing had happened. Myotismon was very much like a gentleman to Matt, who started to feel more and more comfortable in Myotismon's presence. He actually liked living in the castle listening to Myotismon's stories about battles in the digital world. He told them with such a passion that they almost seemed real, and Matt could almost picture the scenes in his head. He knew it was odd, but he actually started to like Myotismon himself. He didn't know what it was that attracted him to the vampire, but he sure didn't see him as an enemy any more.

Myotismon on the other hand wasn't pleased by just talking. He wanted to touch the blonde, kiss him, hold him and make love to him. He wanted to feel loved and cared and he wanted to take care of someone he too. The most painful moments were on the nights. The beautiful moon would hit Matt's creamy pale skin, making it almost glitter. It looked so smooth and delicious. Myotismon caught himself many times drooling at the sight of the beautiful blonde. It hurt to see his love so close, yet so far away. Sure, Matt had lightened up a little bit for each day to him, but not so much as Myotismon wanted. He wanted Matt to open up to him completely, he wanted to know everything about Matt. Everything that made him happy and sad, _everything_!

Matt knew the vampire was staring at him. He had grown pretty used to it and was actually flattered by it. He felt really guilty for that night a few day ago.

- Myotismon, he began. That night a few days ago... when you told me you lo...

- I don't want to talk about it Matt! Myotismon said harshly but immediately regretted it.

- I'm sorry Matt, he said. I didn't mean to... it's just... it's just so...

He couldn't finish the sentence without breaking down. One look at Matt's face and he wanted to take him right there, right now.

- Myotismon, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't...

- I think it's time for you to go to bed, Myotismon succeeded to say with normal voice. It's getting late and I don't want you to sleep away all day.

Matt did as he was told and went to bed without complaining. He had already done so much damage to the vampire that the least he could do was to do as he was told to. He couldn't understand Myotismon for loving someone like him so much. Sure, people said to him that he was beautiful for an eleven year old boy, but he never believed him. For all he knew, everytime he looked in a mirror, he would see a blonde, skinny, blue eyed boy that never would be loved. So what the hell did Myotismon see in him?

_This chapter was just an extra present after the long wait. Be nice to me if it's not the best. It's like two in the morning here and I'm soooo tired right now. G'night. _


	11. I'm So Sorry

_I'm so sorry for not upda__ting in such a long time, but I had work to do in June, and in July, well, I had to go with my mum and brother to visit mum's aunt. And she's so old fashioned that she doesn't have a computer, so there was no chance in writing, since I wont get a laptop until I start university. That totally sucks. And now, well, since I started high school, I've got tons of homework. _

_And, of course, I'm out of ideas. Could you guys give me some advice? Everyone who reads this, please, if you have any, and I mean __**any **__kind of suggestion, please let me know. _


End file.
